Happy Early Christmas
by Arada
Summary: A mistletoe. A kiss. What more can a girl want? YusukeKayko pairing. One Shot!


**A/N: **Yep I know it's the third of December. I'm pretty excited about Christmas and winter break coming up soon and all that other stuff. Here's a one-shot. More Christmas one-shots will be posted up soon I guess. Gotta get into the Christmas Spirit and whatnot. So let's not get too carried away with the notes. On with the reading.

**Disclaimer: **

Author: Take it away Yusuke. This story's all you.

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah. She owns nothing of the Anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Onward now?

**Warning(s): **Cursing and grammical errors.

**Happy Early Christmas**

Date Started: 12/03/06

Date Finished: 12/03/06

**By: Arada**

Rating: K+

Reason: Christmas Holidays

Story: One Shot.

Couples: Yusuke and Kayko

Characters: Kurama, Yusuke, and Kayko.

-

"Damn this year's gonna be a heck of a Christmas, huh?"

"Yusuke, you don't have to decorate my house today and look out for the-,"

Crash!

"-Ow, ow, ow! Nonsense foxy-boy! We're gonna have the party at your house so why not?"

"For one…It's only the 1st of December. The party won't be for a few more weeks. Oh and watch where you're step-,"

There was another crash and a pained mumble along with it. The boy had slipped on one of the cardboard boxes lying around and to add to his bad luck that day, he stumbled backwards, crashing into the tree, the other boy had put such hard work into. Grinning sheepishly at the redhead, he rubbed his head as that was all he could really do. "Sorry Kurama," he muttered and stood up, "Wow, who knew walking could really be a pain."

"No Yusuke, it's not. You're just that clumsy," the redhead said dryly.

Yusuke feigned a hurt expression, clutching at his shirt for reinforcement, "That's harsh fox-boy."

"I could care less," the fox shot back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. If you wanna do it yourself, be my guest then," he stepped away from his mess and watched the other boy with some curiosity.

"Technically, you are my guest but since you put it that way, I guess you really don't want to help me," the fox said.

He grabbed the boxes and roughly shoved them to sit against the wall in the living area. Yusuke glared at the words Kurama had said. It was true. He had forced Kurama to get the decorations up way too early so of course he would be expected to help, friend or no friend; guest or no guest.

Setting aside his pride for the time being, he started to help the boy with the Christmas tree which was close to being bare; all decorations spilt on the floor because of his clumsiness to begin with. Looking up suddenly, after the two had pick the tree up, Kurama found a small smirk forming as he studied the raven haired detective next to him.

He was wearing the colors of Christmas though it was only December 1st. His scarf was white like Hiei's and his shirt was a dark green with blue pants. He also had a red hat along with the outfit.

Kurama wasn't too Christmas spirited as Yusuke since it was still about another month 'til the holiday. He only had a Santa Hat on, a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. It wasn't anything special but the outfit Yusuke was wearing wasn't what brought the fox-like grin to his face.

Oh No, it was something even more important than that. It was something that was hanging on the ceiling. It was something hanging over them. It was something Kurama just noticed and was sure Yusuke haven't either.

His smile brought suspicion toward the younger boy's eyes. "Hey Kurama, what's going on?"

He smiled.

Then he pointed.

Yusuke looked up.

His eyes widened.

It was a mistletoe-Hanging above them!

"Ohh no."

"Oh yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

His smile was ruthless now.

Yusuke's lips quivered and formed a tight frown.

That was just when his savior came, or was it? His almond eyes quickly scanned the room and spotted a brown haired girl heading their way. He breathed in a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to kiss him if Kayko was here! That's what he thought Kurama was planning but too occupied within his own thoughts of Kayko, he didn't see the smirk widen even more on the handsome face of Kurama.

The redhead began to walk over to Kayko and started chatting with her. With a small pause, he let his hand stroke his chin before out of nowhere, he pushed the girl over to the pondering boy. Yusuke was so distracted with his own thoughts, his eyes widened at the sight of a flailing Kayko topple over onto him, landing him on the floor on his back with a blushing Kayko on top of his chest.

He glanced up at the mistletoe and smirked seductively giving Kayko a hint of what he was going to do. "Yusuke I-,"

She was cut off as an arm wrapped around her small, skinny frame and pulled her closer to the handsome face of her prince charming, "Don't talk," he whispered feverishly into her ear, "Don't talk."

Without a second's hesitation, his head moved to close the remaining gap and their lips touched. She decided not to struggle and relaxed into the kiss before he pulled back gently, a look of terrible longing in his eyes as his gaze bore down into hers, "Merry Christmas Kayko."

"It's a bit early for Christmas though," she chuckled in reply.

"Well Happy early Christmas then."

_**The End**_

-

**A/N: **My first, official, one-shot. Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me in your reviews, thanks.


End file.
